Our long-term goal for our newly formed bioinformatics company Enodar BioLogic Corporation (EBC) is to bring rigorously developed statistical tools to clinical genomic studies by marketing a software module called GENECLINIC. In the short-term, we will investigate the performance of a regression manifold of heterogeneous generalized linear models (HGLMs) in clinical genomic studies. If promising, we will develop HGLMs into a working prototype of GENECLINIC. GENECLINIC will associate gene expression with clinical outcomes, facilitating discovery of biomarkers for assessing efficacy of clinical treatment and prognosis. Phase I specific aims are to: 1) develop and test HGLMs for modeling clinical outcomes with expression profiles and 2) develop a user-friendly GENECLINIC software prototype module. GENECLINIC will have a key advantage over visualization tools and clustering methods by enabling clinical investigators to postulate and test specific genome-wide hypotheses under rigorous statistical assessment.